Tokka Interactions
by Lanye
Summary: This is a series of short TOKKA oneshots/drabbles that are.. perhaps questionable in it's humor in places; rated T just in case. There will be modern AU, Canon, and maybe genderbending later on. Each of them are unrelated to the others. I hope you read and enjoy.
1. Zuko's Visit

**Standard declaimers apply for this chapter and those following.**

Zuko was visiting Sokka at his apartment. After knocking at the door, he instantly heard something crash from the other side followed by mild cursing and footsteps, then the door opened to reveal a disheveled man that took Zuko a moment to recognize as Sokka.

"Zuko?" he asked blearily. Then he grinned and opened the door wider. "Come in!"

Zuko hesitantly stepped in, watching Sokka's face warily. Sokka had chin stubble, his cloths loose and dirty, his grin a bit _too_ big, and his hair was down. His suspicions were confirmed the second the door closed and the smell a beer intruded his nostrils. Then he saw something else.

"Who's that?" Toph asked, standing from the couch and turning to face him with unseeing eyes. "The pizza guy?" she asked, swaying gently form side to side.

"It's Zuko!" Sokka exclaimed happily, beaming at her.

"Oh. Sparky then." Toph said uninterested. She plopped back down on the couch and mumbled into the cushions, "Hey there. Want a beer?"

"Um.. no." Zuko carefully refused.

"What? Come on!" Sokka said encouragingly, slapping him on the back. "You're already here; how about a bet on who lasts longer?" he offered, wiggling his eyebrows with an arm draped over Zuko's shoulders.

Zuko cleared his throat awkwardly, suddenly feeling very trapped. "Actually.. maybe I'll just visit at a later time. Next week?" He lifted Sokka's arm off his shoulders carefully, then started stepping back to the door.

Faster than he could process, Toph jumped from the couch and ran at him with perfect accuracy that shouldn't come with being blind, while yelling, "No! We have to-" She stepped on a empty bottle, slipped, and fell to her face at his and Sokka's feet. "Ow."

Sokka and Zuko looked down at her. "As I said," Zuko said. "See you in a week." He made his escape as Sokka continued watching Toph lying on the floor impassively.

 _ **A week later.**_

Zuko hesitantly- _very_ hesitantly walked up the stairs that led to Sokka's apartment. Slowly and softly he knocked on the door half hoping it wouldn't be answered. It was. "Hey Zuko," Sokka greeted, his cloths clean and neat, hair pulled back into his 'wolftail', and smiling warmly.

He opened the door wider and welcomed him inside. Zuko took a tentative step into the apartment, quickly scanning the room. No beer smells, bottles, or drunk Tophs. He sighed with relief. "So, it looks like everything's back to normal here." he commented dryly.

Sokka gave an awkward laugh as he closed the door. "Yeah.. sorry about last week. Me and Toph, well.. yeah, we take challenges way too seriously."

"A drinking challenge?"

Sokka laughed. "What? No. Katara called up saying that you had visited with her and Aang for a few days, and you were making your way up here next. So Toph and I decided to mess with you. Toph said we should cuddle you, and kiss each other while doing so, but I said-"

"Wait, what?!" Zuko interrupted, horrified with the idea. "Why would you two kiss each other just to mess with me?

"What?" Sokka asked, seemingly confused. Then his face cleared. "Oh, we didn't tell you? We're dating now." He laughed at Zuko's surprised face as he led him to the couch in front of the t.v set on the nature channel and sat down. "Anyways, we went with my idea first. Unfortunately, you were a couple days late so we stayed drunk both day and night for two days until you actually made it here."

"That can't be healthy." Zuko said, grimacing at how terrible their plan was.

Sokka winced. "No, it wasn't. We were throwing up and with headaches until yesterday. But anyways, we agreed to go with her plan next time you came." He leaned back into the couch lazily.

"Her plan?" Zuko asked. Then he stiffened. "Wait, you mean the one with-" Suddenly, Toph popped out of nowhere on the other side of Zuko on the couch. Quickly, Sokka and Toph hugged Zuko, each throwing a leg over one of his own, and started kissing. Aggressively. "No!" Zuko shouted terrified. "Get off me! Let me go! Find a room!" He continued thrashing, but Sokka was just as strong as him, and Toph wasn't weak either. They continued making out. "Stop it!"

After several minutes, Sokka and Toph separated. Sighing contently, Sokka commented, "Your idea was better." as he and she leaned away from each other and whatever was between them. Then Sokka remembered.

"Huh," Toph said, wiping her lips with one hand, and feeling the side of Zuko's head with the other. "I forgot he was there."

Zuko stared fixedly on the t.v screen. After all, it wasn't showing anything much different than what just happened on top of him. And it was a whole lot less scarring.

* * *

 **So, um.. I hope you don't mind drunk and kissy humor. :P And I also hope you liked it.**


	2. Sokka Sings

**Very short, and.. yeah. Hope you like it.**

"Can't you _see_?" Sokka so called 'sang,' outstretching his arm towards Toph dramatically as he quoted a piece of a song he just heard from youtube. "You belong with _me_!"

"Actually, I can't see." Toph deadpanned with crossed arms.

"What? Oh.. right. Sorry." he said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "Then, uh.. can't you _feel_? You belong with me." he tried.

"Doesn't rhyme." she disproved.

"Can't you feel.. that in the future, be with me, you will?"

"You broke English."

"Oh, forget it!" he exclaimed exasperatedly. "Just go out with me!"

Toph frowned heavily. "I don't appreciate your attempt to order me around Sokka."

He face palmed himself. "Fine, whatever, nevermind." he said wearily. She could've just said no.

"What? So you're just going to give up?" she asked as he turned and took a step away.

"What do you want me to do then?!" he demanded, turning back to face her. "I'm just tired of not being able to figure out what I'm supposed to do with these feelings for you!" He glared down at her as he leaned in slightly. "And _you_ just keep-"

Grabbing the collar of his shirt, she pulled him further down and kissed him. "Figured out what your supposed to do yet?" she asked, keeping him off balance and their faces close.

He opened and closed his mouth a few times before finally saying, "It's a little hard to with my mind going blank."

She smirked. "Then lets keep trying until you get it." she said, pushing her lips to his again.


	3. Sokka's Joke

"What can you use to get in a romantic relationship with anyone you first meet them?" Sokka asked the group around the camp fire with an expectant grin.

Katara sighed. "What?" she humored while yawning.

"Spark stones!" he exclaimed. "Get it? Because you strike them against each other and _sparks fly_ between the two of you?" he asked, shaking with laughter.

Katara gave a long suffering sigh, Zuko frowned irritably, Toph was unimpressed, and Aang was confused. But no one laughed. "Oh come on!" he complained sulkily.

"Sorry Snoozles, it was even worse than your normal ones." Toph said, shrugging from under his arm and picking her nose.

"Hey, you laugh at my jokes all the time!" he accused, then grimaced at the sight of his girlfriends finger.

"No," she corrected. "I laugh at _you_ , not your jokes."

Zuko coughed, trying to hide a laugh. Katara and Aang didn't bother. Sokka glared at everyone around him. "Besides," she continued. "Using stones to start a relationship would only work if both people were Earthbenders."

Sokka rolled his eyes, but Aang frowned. "Actually, wouldn't it only work with Firebenders?" he asked. "Sense it's about making sparks, which is a form of fire."

Toph scowled, and Sokka quickly interrupted before an argument took place. "Hey, calm down," he said, rubbing her arm to ease the sudden tension. "It can be both; how about.. it can only work between an Earthbender _and_ a Firebender as it involves both rocks and sparks. Okay?" he offered in compromise.

Toph and Aang thought about it. "Fair enough." Aang said.

Toph grunted, and the tension in her eased.

Sokka smiled.

Until his sister messed it up. "Wait.." she said. Then she gasped, starring at Sokka in shock. "Are you.. were you trying to hint.. Toph and Zuko are the only earth and fire benders here," she said slowly.

"Yeah?" Sokka asked confused.

"Were you trying to hint that Toph and Zuko should get together; do you not want Toph anymore?"

Everyone stared at him. Zuko's stare/glare was the most noticeable by far. And Toph's tension rose tenfold what it had been with Aang. Of course Katara had to over think it.

"Sokka.." Zuko said in a dangerous tone. "She better be wrong."

"She is!" he yelped.

"Are you sure about that?" Toph asked quietly. No, not quietly- threateningly, looking up and smiling so 'innocent' like.

He slowly removed his arm from her shoulders and scooted away. "Yes." he said, his voice a few tones higher than he was comfortable with.

"I don't believe you." she said, her smile widening.

"But you can tell that I'm not lying!" he cried at her injustice. She ignored him as she stood up. "What're you planning to do?.." he asked warily, looking up as she grinned down at him and knowing he couldn't run even if he tried.

"This."

He screamed.

 **Why did Sokka scream you ask? The world may never know. :P**


	4. Understanding the Reason

"Hey."

Sokka glanced up at Zuko as he sat down next to him on the bench in the royal gardens. "Hey." he replied.

"Toph?" Zuko asked looking at the firelilies.

"Toph." Sokka confirmed while watching a fly-bee buss around the tiger-roses.

They sat in silence. "Go talk to her?" Zuko suggested.

Sokka sighed. "Already tried that."

"Oh." He paused. "Try again?"

Sokka gave him a tired look. "Tried four times already."

Zuko gave him a level look as he repeated himself more sternly. "Try again."

"I don't want to; she'll hurt me!" he complained.

Zuko blinked, then laughed at him. "Toph's not that bad Sokka, give her a break."

Sokka shot a glare at the Firelord. "Why should I give her a break when she nearly breaks me every day?" he demanded.

"Um.. because you love her?" Zuko offered. Sokka gave him a withering look deigning it no other response. Zuko sighed. "Come on Sokka, you're the southern Watertribe ambassador; I think you can handle you're girlfriend."

"I might as well be dating a rock- a rock that can throw itself at me whenever it wants to. And yes, it _does_ want to. All the time."

"I don't know how well she'd take to being compared to with a rock." Zuko said, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

Sokka waved his hand. "She'd consider it a compliment." he assured. Zuko rose his eyebrows disbelieving. "I know, it's weird- some 'earth bendy thing' she has going on."

"Hm." Zuko replied. "Still, any ideas on how to fix the problem?"

Sokka thought for a moment, before sighing. "Wait until she gets bored of it?"

"Sokka, from what you've told me over the past few days, she's getting more liking of hurting you than bored."

Before Sokka could reply, Aang's voice cut in. "What are you two talking about?" he asked, walking up to them.

"Oh, nothing, just how Toph used me as target practice for a few days now. And shot me into a tree to get her apples; considering it wasn't an apple tree, I failed which resulted in getting launched into the turtle-duck pond, the inhabitants of which apparently don't appreciate people swimming in it and were quite defensive. Then she buried me up to my head yesterday, abandoned me on a giant pillar today, got mad after I climbed down and buried me up to my head again."

Zuko stared at him in shock. "She did all of that?" he asked.

Sokka nodded. "Yep. All of that. And more that I don't feel like retelling due to the mental scars."

"Oh," Aang said. He nodded wisely. "Katara was like that a coupe weeks ago, although admittedly, not as bad." He laughed. "Don't worry, it'll only last a few days."

Sokka and Zuko looked at him confused. "What?" Sokka asked.

Now it was Aang's turn to be confused. "It's just her period isn't it?"

"What?!" Sokka repeated, much louder than before as he jumped to his feet. "But she was never like this before!" he said.

Aang shrugged. "You should ask Katara. From what she told me, they start small and not that bad, but get worse as the girl gets older."

"She's only sixteen.." he mumbled. "It'll be worse than this the? Every month?"

"Sorry Sokka," Zuko said with an apologetic smile. "Mai's aren't that bad. From what she says, it differs from woman to woman on the amount of pain they get. You and Toph got the short end of the stick."

Aang nodded. "Sorry Sokka. Just be glad you aren't the one in pain."

"I _am_ the one in pain!" Sokka exclaimed. "Didn't you hear what I told you earlier- she _launched_ me into a _tree_ to get something that wasn't even there!"

The other two men gave sympathetic smiles. Smiles that froze as Toph appeared coming straight from the bushes. "So," she said, bearing huge, fake smile on her face. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked through gritted teeth.

 **I'm not sure how offensive or awkward period humor is, but.. it can't be that bad, right? :P I hope you liked it.**


	5. Double Date?

"Hey, I've been thinking," Sokka started, raising with roasted fish to gain the others' attention.

"Oh, I've warned you about that Snoozles; don't over do it, okay?" Toph said, leaning back on her hands and gazing blindly at the camp fire in front of her.

Ignoring Aang's and Katara's snickers, Sokka shot a wasted glare at her before continuing. " _Anyways_ , why don't we all go on a double date?"

Katara frowned. "Why?"

"Yeah, why? We're hanging together like normal; what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing's wrong with it," Sokka said with a confused frown. "A date just seems fun, and I thought you would be more comfortable with Aang and Katara there two." he answered.

"But wouldn't a 'double date' just be what we're doing right now?" Toph groaned.

"No!" Sokka said appalled. "A date is _romantic_ , it's where we'll walk around a nice city,"

"I hate cities."

"Go shopping,"

"Not interested."

"Find a nice restaurant,"

"What's wrong with eating like this?"

"And maybe even cuddle after it all."

Toph stayed silent on the last one. Then a faint blush appeared.

"Yeah Toph," Katara joined in. "Being in a group of friends and going on a date are completely different!" She sat up straighter and smiled at Aang. "After all, the guy take's the lead,"

"I don't like being led." Toph said.

"He plans everything out,"

"Dislike schedules."

"Finds a nice place with a amazing view."

"I'm blind."

"And holds your hand.. maybe even kisses you at the end."

Toph remained silent. Then a faint blush appeared before being quickly beat down with a scowl. "Sounds exhausting." she said.

"But that's what dating's about!" the two water tribe siblings argued.

Toph gave her best effort to stare them down, unknowingly giving Aang who was sitting between her two targets the stink eye. "I think I've finally found something you two opposites have in common," she stated. "And I don't like it."

Katara sighed and looked to her brother. "She doesn't get it does she?"

"No." he answered with a sigh of his own.

"Though you're sounding kinda like a girl now that I think of it."

"No I'm not!" he protested. "What's girly about wanting to spend time with my girlfriend?"

"Yeah, guys like these things too." Aang said.

"Well Tophs don't." Toph said.

And that was that. Until an hour later when Sokka showed up next to her a little ways outside of camp and out of sight from Aang and Katara.

"Please?" Sokka asked.

Knowing what he was referring to, Toph started to scowl, but then.. holding hands, cuddling.. kissing. Her face heated up. "Fine.. but not a double date; those two are so.. gushy."

Sokka hesitated, but then nodded. "Okay." Then he smiled "Thanks."

"And no shopping."

"What?!" he cried.

 **I always thought Sokka and Katara both were romantics; Katara for how she acted during the fortune teller episode, and Sokka because of Yue, Suki, and the time Zuko walked in on him waiting for Suki. :P But Toph rarely ever showed interest in that sort of thing with the exception of the kiss she gave Suki thinking it was Sokka. So yeah.**


	6. Why her?

**Toct- Toph**

 **Soena- Sokka**

 **Ana- Aang**

 **Katarn- Katara**

* * *

Toct scowled. "Don't hit a girl, don't hit a girl." he muttered to himself, clenching his fists in irritation.

A blissfully oblivious Soena continued smiling down at him. "So?" she asked.

"I will _not_ hit on Ana just so she'll stop staring at your brother." he said.

"But it's so creepy!" she whined. "He's so.. girly, and it's weird that someone is so obsessive over him- no, it's just _wrong_."

"Yeah? Well I don't care. Deal with it yourself." he replied.

"You're so mean!"

 _Don't hit a girl. Don't hit a girl._ "And you're loud. What else is new?" He turned and started walking away.

"Hey, wait!" Soena called. "Why wont you-"

"Don't follow me." he growled in frustration.

"What are you going to do? Earthbend at me?"

"I'm considering it."

"Then lets spar!" she declared. "And whoever wins will have to do the other a favor- you already know what I'm going to ask for, so what do you want?"

Toct paused trying to catch up with her thought process. "You want to fight me?" he asked. "You, a girl, nonbender, and absolutely no combat experience, wants to fight me, a guy, master bender, and champion earthbending fighter?"

"I do so have combat experience!" she said, brandishing her boomerang proudly.

"My mistake. You've thrown your frisbee at some people before. I'm terribly sorry for the misunderstanding. What I _meant_ was that you're entirely unskilled in _everything else_ combat related."

"Sheesh, you're so hot headed. Are you sure you're not a firebender?" she asked, sheathing her weapon over her shoulder. "Or maybe all boys your age are like this?"

He growled and quickly bended a rock from the ground.

"So is that a yes?" Soena asked, her hand reaching toward her back again.

"Yeah. I guess." he said. "But first, lets shake hands."

"..What?" she asked, her hand falling away from Boomerang slowly in confusion.

"It's respectful."

"But you never did that in your matches back at the arena."

"I said it was _respectful_ , not needed." he said again.

"Even if you beat him, The Boulder was still very skilled!" Soena defended for some reason.

"You expect me to respect a man who doesn't even use first person speech?" he asked.

"..Still." Then she blinked. "Wait, so that means you respect me?"

"Just shake my hand." he sighed.

"Okay." She reached forward shook his hand. At the same time, he bended the rock around her wrist in a very large and tight weight. "Hey!" she protested.

Toct smirked. "So do you give up?" he asked snidely. "Or do you want to-" He felt her stance change, and her left arm came towards him. Thinking it was a punch, he ducked to the side, and tried to counter but sticking her into the ground, -he still didn't want to hurt her- but she jumped to the side avoiding it.

"Your right hand is useless so you can't use your boomerang. Give up." he said.

He thought he heard something in the air but then Soena spoke. "I can throw just as well with my left." she said pridefully. Then something incredibly painful slammed into the back of his head knocking him forward several steps. Soena jumped at him while his guard and balance were down, and started attempting to grapple him to keep his arms down and unable to bend with them.

However, it ended up more like a strangling hug that shoved his face into her chest. "Let go of me!" he shouted, blushing and trying to brake her grip. Unfortunately, the three years of difference in their ages showed that she was stronger.

"Do I win?" she grunted, struggling with the squirming boy and taking his head back enough so he could breath for a second and answer.

Panting, he said, "I hate you." Then he stomped into the ground creating a hold under Soena. Unfortunately, she didn't let go a Toct and he dropped with her just outside of the hole she went into. As he face slammed into hers, their lips met.

Soena quickly let him go. "Okay, you win." she said awkwardly with an embarrassed blush. There was a moment of silence between them. "Anyways.. could you let me out?" Silence. Toct didn't move. "Seriously.. Katarn and Ana are probably getting hungry.. you too right? I'll make food, and we can forget this happened? Oh, I'll still do you the favor though."

Toct, who had been sitting paralyzed, shook his head "Huh? Yeah.. sure." he mumbled, absently bending her out.

She looked down at him, nodded, then turned and left. Toct just stood there, his face burning. "Why her?" he asked himself with a scowl. He shook his head angrily and started walking back to the camp.

 **Alright, so I tried genderbending them. If they are a little OOC that was done on purpose; they have different genders and would've been raised differently- especially Sokka/Soena. Also, I imagined Katara/Katarn, though wanting to be manly so as to not let her father down, his inherent nature made it hard for him- being a lover more so than a fighter which is why Soena refers to him as 'girly' and therefore it was weird for a girl to like him.**


	7. Zuko's Advice

Toph sighed. As much as she liked Zuko's uncle Iroh.. tea wasn't really her thing, and coming all the way to the largest city in the world, just to visit his tea shop, and yet not actually talk to him made it entirely unworthy the effort.

Zuko, now the almighty Firelord, happen to be there though, so at least she had someone to talk to. Unfortunately, Zuko had not inherited his uncle's advice giving skills...

"So, uh.. you, er.. want me to.. um..." Zuko said awkwardly. Toph could feel the embarrassment just pouring off him.

"Not stutter. Not stuttering would be a good place to start." she said.

"I'm not good for this..." he muttered. "Forget it, I'm kicking Uncle out here and making the tea myself."

He started to stand, but Toph reached over and held his wrist down. "Whoa, don't get carried away. You suck at making tea and you know it."

He growled but sat back down. "Still, I don't think I can help you," he said. "Sorry."

"No, it's cool. I'll figure something out myself." she said as she relaxed in her chair.

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Zuko sighed. "This is so awkward..." he muttered, barely audible. "A chicken unloved kept by one who does not like the taste of bird is better off than one that is loved but by one who is tempted by it's taste."

"..What's that supposed to mean?"

"This is why it's embarrassing." Zuko muttered, once again, barely audible. "It means that sometimes friends are kept closer than romantic interests, because friends aren't attracted to each other and therefore don't hide unfavorable things about themselves from the other." He paused. "Or so my uncle says. I might have said it wrong too."

"So what type of chicken is it?" Toph asked.

Zuko blinked. "What?"

"You said 'chicken' but didn't specify. Did you mean a possum-chicken?"

"I'm.. not sure? But that's the part you latched onto?

Toph hesitated, then sighed. "Are you saying I should just stay friends with him?"

"Well.. I don't know. It's your choice really. Just don't lose yourself trying to attract him, because if he does like you, he wouldn't want you to become someone else."

"..What do you know, you can say some smart things." She rose. "Thanks." she said. "Though stick to that and not your uncle's way of giving advice." she added. "You're a straightforward person- keep it that way." With a smile, she turned and left.

"Alright, 'don't change myself' he said." She paused just down the road from the tea shop. "Then we'll do this _Toph Style_."

An hour later, Sokka, who had come with Toph but got distracted at the shopping district, was stuck in a hole up to his chest on a hill patiently waiting to figure out why Toph did that to him and was now pacing around his head attempting to tell him something with a face the shade of a tomato.

But he would never know.

Because she ended up running away, leaving him in the hole.

"I thought earth benders were supposed to face their problems head on..." Sokka mumbled to himself. Then he sighed. _She'll say it eventually._ he thought with a sigh. The sky darkened. "When is she coming back?"

 **I wasn't really sure where I was going with this one while writing it. Oh, the chicken thing was made up in a matter of seconds which is why it probably makes no sense. :P**


End file.
